Harry's Birthday
by lovinMaya
Summary: Harry's feeling down about the current state of the Wizarding world, but he's in for a great surprise at home, and so is everyone else! Written in honor of Harry's and JKR's birthdays!


**A/N: **This is in honor of Harry Potter's 32nd birthday, which is today, July 31, 2012. It's short and sweet, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Harry's Birthday**

Work was unimaginably tiring. Once, about fourteen years ago, Harry Potter's work had been active, had kept him out for long and late hours, and in danger's way almost constantly. Many a mission Harry had come thrillingly close to losing a limb or an eye or an Auror, or sometimes even his life. Each time he had managed to be extremely lucky, though the same could not be said for some of the Aurors and Hit-Wizards. Harry proudly upheld that he had never lost a squad member in any mission that he led. In other missions, however, men had died in his arms. Rarely did he ever speak of those missions, but the night he never, ever spoke of, was the night he had lost Katie Bell, a former friend. Harry had dragged her amidst the chaos into a corner and tried everything he knew to nurse her wounds. He had yelled over the flying curses that she would be okay, that he would help her, that she'd see her family after the mission. Katie Bell had died in the hope he had given her. Harry had come home sobbing violently, blubbering about never wanting to fight again, how he'd thought it was over a year ago. For many nights after that, Harry didn't sleep, and he didn't talk to anyone at work for a month.

Now, things couldn't be more different. When Harry went to work in the mornings, it was to a cubicle. His best friend was no longer his want, but his quill. He missed his right-hand man, usually Ron, who had been replaced by ink and parchment. Every hour or so, a man or woman would come into his cubicle with a stack of papers, nod at him, and drop the papers on his desk. Sometimes, Harry questioned his decision to go to Hogwarts and learn magic in the first place; a Muggle university education would have landed him a similar job anyway. Although his work finding and capturing the stray Death Eaters had been strenuous and exhausting both emotionally and physically, Harry would gladly have that over the boring, grueling paperwork.

Trudging into the lift at the Ministry of Magic, Harry thought bitterly about the evening. It was his birthday, and he was expecting nothing. Nothing more than the kiss he had received from Ginny in the morning, or the hugs from his tiny children. It was more than enough for Harry personally, but the reason there would be nothing else made his blood boil with frustration. England's Wizarding World was doing quite poorly economically, and Harry had a very large family to support. Salaries were being cut and work hours were rising rapidly. For the past two years, the Weasley family and all its branches had been struggling to keep afloat. Ginny had been forced to take two jobs to help take care of her parents, as her Quidditch money was quickly fading. To his explosive fury, Harry's salary had been cut as well. He had nearly blown up Kingsley Shacklebolt's office in his anger at him, but the Minister had held his ground. It was necessary to keep the country functioning, he said. Harry's family money was now the Weasleys' family money as well, and as a matter of pride, he only used a certain amount of it each month to provide for his family unit. To put it simply, everyone was struggling.

After the last two years, the number of Weasley family reunions had diminished, and Harry found himself angrier and bitterer. It was for this reason, he knew, that there would be no celebration tonight. In a stormy huff, Harry Disapparated from the Ministry to his home.

Of course, it was empty apart from Ginny and the kids. At least, it looked that way from the outside. Large though it was, the new and improved Potter manor always showed if anything out of the norm was happening inside. Parties usually meant colorful smoke billowing out of the chimneys. Special dinners made it warm and bright on the outside. And on Sunday morning brunch, which had been long since cancelled, the grass was always its greenest and the sun seemed to get its light from the manor itself. So Harry was quite confident in saying that there was nothing happening on the inside of his home.

He reached the door and, with a sigh, prepared himself for any lovely dinner Ginny may have prepared for him. After all, he did have a wonderful, loving family, whom he would be able to spend this day with regardless. Silently, Harry entered his house and closed the door behind him. A bright yellow flash of light blinded him.

Quidditch and Auror reflexes combined had done wonders for Harry. He snatched his wand out and cried "Stupefy!" several times, flicking his wand in four different areas. As his vision returned to him, he faced a gathering of rather well dressed people with familiar faces.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a group of small children, all rushing toward his knees, determined to knock him down.

"Surprise," a woman with brown bushy hair said rather meekly. The rest of his family, save the four people lying unmoving on the ground echoed her.

"Oh, Merlin," said Harry, at a loss for any other words. The house was beautifully decorated, adorned with red and gold ornaments and trinkets everywhere. "Hemione," he said, looking at the woman who'd spoken first. "Where's Ginny?"

Trying very hard to conceal a laugh, Hermione looked on the floor in front of Harry. There, by the stairwell, lay Ginny, struck by one of his spells.

"Oh, no," Harry breathed almost silently.

Hermione covered her face with her hands, shaking from her laughter. Ron, on the other hand, laughed loudly and openly. "Bloody hell, mate. She's gonna kill you. Absolutely murder you."

"Too right, she is," Mrs. Weasley agreed, smiling widely. She was crouching by her husband, who had also taken one of Harry's spells. "Can't really say the same about this one, though. He'll probably have a laugh."

"Oh bloody Merlin, I am so sorry, Mum." Harry was turning a bright red as he took in the rest of the guests. Apparently, Ginny had invited everyone they knew. And he had made a fool of himself in front of everyone they knew.

"I said, didn't I, not to surprise him?" said Seamus Finnigan, one of the Hit-Wizards Harry had previously worked with. "I told you all, he's gonna react like an Auror, he is. Don't any of you say I didn't warn you."

"Shut up, Seamus." His wife nudged him in the ribs.

"Blimey, Harry. You haven't had much action for the past few years, have you?" George Weasley teased. "He was hoping for a fight, he was!"

To Harry's immense relief, his victims were regaining consciousness.

"Potter," groaned Kingsley Shacklebolt as he lifted himself off the ground. "That's going to seriously affect your birthday present."

By now, the entire crowd of spectators was laughing, even Hermione. But their laughter was no longer directed at the man in office robes standing mortified at the door, but rather at the red-haired woman in bottle green dress robes looking furiously at her husband.

"Harry Potter!" she screeched. "I put this whole bloody party together for you, and right away you STUN ME? Do you really think anyone could've gotten in here? WHO do you think could get past me? You really think I'd be that bad at protecting this house? BLOODY HELL, HARRY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Perhaps it would have been awkward for the guests to see such a wild fight between a couple, but behavior like this was normal with Harry and Ginny Potter. The guests had already made their way into party mode, pouring drinks and chattering among themselves.

"Ginny, Ginny, I was worried! I only react like that because I'm paranoid, you know that! And of course, this house has the people I love most in the world. Of course I was worried, so I panicked and used the most effective spell I had! I'm so sorry, Ginny."

What he loved most about his wife was that these words did nothing to soften the crazed look in her eyes. She was a fireball, and she now shoved a perfectly wrapped present into his arms, mumbled, "Surprise," and stormed away. And he knew this meant he was forgiven.

* * *

"…and then, and then the Death Eater said, 'Who do you think you are, bloody Harry Potter or something?' and I said, I said to him, 'Er…yeah, I think so,' and I Stunned and Disarmed him, and that's how we got that stupid arse of a Death Eater. I mean, you expect them to at least have brains enough to know who their master was so bent on killing, don't you?"

They were all sharing a hearty laugh in Harry's stories. They always did. The stories about the war and the war's aftermath never dwindled in quality or quantity. After a few glasses of champagne, Harry always managed to come out with wild and hilarious stories that entertained any audience.

He now donned dark maroon dress robes and sat in the large chair by the fireplace, surrounded by flocks of friends and family. Ginny's dinner, a medley of Harry's favorite dishes, had been spectacular. By standard time, it was getting rather late, but no one had come close to leaving. A giant pile of gifts had grown in the sitting room, and the children were growing antsy about opening them. Finally, Harry granted them permission to attack, and they ran like bullfighters into the other room. As they returned one by one, announcing each and every present, Kingsley Shacklebolt approached him.

"Potter." His deep voice rang clearly over the din.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about earlier, Kingsley," Harry said sheepishly. He had apologized countless times to Ginny, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, and Neville Longbottom, the four people he had accidentally Stunned.

"Well, as I said, it's affecting your present." The bald man smiled.

"How so?" he asked warily.

"You see, Potter, you've been working pretty hard on the paperwork you've been getting, and I know you can do better than that…"

"No way," breathed the bespectacled man, "No bloody way. You're letting me back onto the field? But I thought there was not enough field work available!"

"Ah, hold your hippogriffs, Potter. Your present _was_ going to be fieldwork and a raise, but after the incident back there, you're just going to have to settle for the raise."

Harry sat in silent awe. A raise. He'd be able to support his family more easily. Ginny could quit one of her jobs. They could begin sending small donations to Hogwarts again.

"A raise?" he repeated in a tiny voice.

"Yes, Harry, a raise. Quite a good one, too, at that. Double your salary."

"DOUBLE?"

"Ow, I'm right here, Potter. Don't make me reduce that."

"How the hell could you possibly double my salary?"

"Things have been going well with the Ministry, and the other Wizarding governments too. Projects have succeeded, and we'll be coming in with more money soon. Things are looking pretty good. We'll be granting a few more raises as well. Don't tell anyone though, it's not official until about two more months, but you'll be getting your raise next month. I must say, with the boring work, you've been doing a great job. I think if you'd have done more fieldwork, you'd be Head Auror. I suppose it's too bad we caught all the Death Eaters so quickly, eh?" He laughed.

"Thanks. Thanks so much, Kingsley. This is going to make the biggest difference. Thanks, thank you."

"Oh, stop blubbering. Just get back to your party."

He sauntered away, but Harry didn't do as he was told. Instead, he found Ginny as quickly as he could and snatched her into a nearby closet.

"Bloody hell, Harry, I thought we decided no more kids!"

"Well, if we did happen to have them, we'd be able to afford them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mrs. Ginny Potter, I just received the best birthday present I have ever gotten. Aside from the surprise party and all the kids' birthday cards, that is."

"And what might that be? Make it quick, mind you, _I've_ got _your_ birthday guests to entertain."

"Ginny, Kingsley doubled my salary."

For once, she was silent.

"Doubled?" she repeated in a voice that sounded similar to what had been his earlier.

"Yes. Doubled."

"Are-are you serious?"

"No, I'm Harry."

She smacked him across the chest.

"Yes, yes," he answered, laughing, "yes, I'm serious. Ginny we're going to be great."

"OH MY GOODNESS, THIS IS WONDERFUL!" she squealed, almost screaming.

"Shh, Ginny, they'll—"

The door flew open, and outside it stood Ron, Hermione, and George.

"—hear you," Harry finished lamely.

George grinned a grin that sent fear and dread spiraling through every inch of Harry's body. He then turned to the kitchen and family room, where most of the guests were, and opened his mouth.

"George, please—" Harry began hopelessly.

"FOUND THEM!" yelled George. Harry and Ginny groaned in unison. "HERE THEY ARE! IN THE CLOSET! THE SMALLEST CLOSET IN THIS GIANT MANOR! WE CAN ONLY GUESS WHAT THEY MAY HAVE BEEN DOING!" The redhead continued this chant as he skipped around the house. Thirty-four years old, and George Weasley had not grown one day since he was seventeen.

"I'm going to get the bastard," Ginny hissed so that only Harry could hear, and he felt her wand hand twitch with anticipation. To tell her to take it in stride would be a lost cause, so Harry merely shrugged and hoped that George would survive to tell the tale.

* * *

"Good night, Daddy," Lily Potter whispered from under her covers.

Harry smiled. "Good night, Lily." He had finished tucking the last of his children into bed, and slowly made his way back to his room, reflecting on the events of the day. Enormously guilty for even thinking ill of the night he thought he was going to have, Harry dreaded returning to his bedroom, where he knew he would have to tell Ginny how he had felt.

She was waiting for him on their large bed, reading a book, looking more beautiful than ever. Kingsley's surprise news had made her almost as happy as it had made Harry. Ginny looked calm and younger than ever, like an angel in Harry's eyes. A fiery, perfect angel.

"Ginny?" he said tentatively, climbing into bed.

"Yeah?"

"I…sort of have a confession to make." His voice was small and nervous.

"What'd you do now, cheat with the secretary? Gamble all the family money? Spit at my mother?" Unlike his, her voice was amused and teasing.

"Ginny, today I was thinking about…erm…tonight. As in, the night I thought I'd have. As in, just a dinner, no party. Like it's been for a while now, you know?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"And I was…well…disappointed. I mean, there's nothing wrong, absolutely nothing, with your dinners. It would've been amazing I know, but I mean, we haven't had a get-together in a long time, and I was just upset about that. That it's been so hard. I feel terrible about it now," he finished sheepishly.

"Oh, Merlin. Why, I ask you, did I marry the silliest man in the world?" She turned to Harry, more amused now. "Harry, there's nothing wrong with thinking that. It's been a difficult few years. Trust me, I know. I was sort of skeptical about this whole gathering, but from the fact that _everyone showed up_ you can assume that everyone's been feeling that way, too. So you've got nothing to feel guilty about."

"Wow. My wife is brilliant," Harry whispered.

Ginny grinned. "Yes, she is." And with that, she pulled him toward her and they sank into the covers.

That night Harry slept soundly. It had been the best birthday he had ever had, surpassing even his thirteenth, the first birthday that had presented him with gifts. Finally, after several hard years, Harry felt secure. They had sent every last guest home warmly, and Ron's family was sleeping on the third story. Ginny had completely forgiven her husband for Stunning her at the beginning of the party, and she had shown her forgiveness enthusiastically. Mostly, Harry had Kingsley to thank for that.

Feeling confident about his childrens' and wife's futures, and his own, Harry was able to relax for the rest of the night without a worry in his mind. They would be happy for a long time now. He was also quite sure that Ron would receive a substantial raise as well; he had worked just as hard as Harry the past few years. They would be seeing each other much more often for a while. But as he slept dreamlessly, Harry had no idea how true that was. For at that moment, in the Ministry of Magic, wands were frantically being drawn, curses were flying, and people were falling.

A loud bang and crash woke Harry and Ginny with a start.

"Whastha?" Ginny mumbled groggily. Harry, on the other hand, snatched his wand from his night side table and threw himself out the door, sending protective charms flying. He knew Ron was doing the same upstairs.

"Wait, stop, STOP!" a voice cried, and Harry came face to face with the Head Auror.

"Bloody…what are you doing waking up my family in the middle of the night?" Harry yelled. Ron had just come downstairs, panting from his own reaction to the noises.

"Potter, Weasley…the Ministry is under attack. We have no idea who or what we're up against, but so far, three people have been taken to the local hospitals, which we also have no idea about the safety, and we might be losing people. Kingsley himself was fighting when he told me to come get you two."

Harry was frozen for a split second. Ministry under attack. Fighting. Hospitals. Fear groped his body.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** GASP! A cliffhanger! Sorry, but the story ends here. You can decide for yourself what happens afterwards. I hope the idea that I played with Wizarding politics and economy was okay, I wasn't sure if Harry would be greatly affected by it, but I tried to close the loopholes in that theory. Let me know if I did an all right job! Read and review please! :)


End file.
